Starcraft: the war for the crystal shards
by edweezy90
Summary: Everybody has their own perspective of how Starcraft happend. This is how it happend in my mind, remember, this story isn't funny like my other ones, submit a review.
1. Rob Davis's big mistake

Starcraft, war for the Mystique Crystal Shard

We all have stories of Starcraft, how it went down, what it was like and who was involved in it. This is my story on how Starcraft went down. This isn't supposed to be a humorous story like most of my work (although it would be cool to make you giggle), but more of a war that happened between the Terran army and the Zerg invasion. Protoss is neither side, they choose actually. Well, enjoy this.

The Story: 2,000 years into the future, the world is desolated. Nobody but a group of five Terran soldiers campout in a cave. Why? Because they are outnumbered. Their death waits outside them, the thousand numbers of Zergs…

2 years earlier

(A computer is on and fully functioning. Scientist Rob Davis is researching on a peculiar specimen hatched 2 weeks ago from mysterious ooze.)

_Rob Davis's log, May 12, 4005. At 2:33 A.M. Research is almost complete. I've been experimenting on the specimen. It shows vital signs of living, I must try to keep it alive. I don't know what the specimen consumes, or what type of species it is. I haven't thought of a name, it may become intelligent enough to think of its own. My assistant Alexander Marcus and my wife Trisha Davis are discovering what kind of powers it may posses._

Rob Davis peered above his spectacles, he sees his wife, Trisha with a cup of coffee. "What has the specimen done lately Hun?" Inquired the middle-aged scientist; his gray hair was just getting ready to pop up. Trisha yawned, then answered, "It's been moving a little bit, fidgeting around. I'm tired, I think its time to hit the hay, and this coffee isn't even keeping me awake.

"Well, ok then. Call Alexander in here I must request something."

"Okay, good night."

Trisha walked out of the room and called to Alexander, Rob's college chum and best friend. His appearance was a slim man, same age as Rob only he looked much younger. "Well Rob, just getting ready to go to bed, its late. The specimen should be fine, it won't need much." Said Alexander. Rob nodded his head "Okay, yeah you are right it is getting late. Say Alex, there's something I wanted to ask of you, that ooze you encountered, which you mixed with the DNA samples of the insects, what do you suppose would happen if we added more?"

Alexander took a deep breath, and then answered, "Well Rob, I don't think that's the best idea it could become out of control"

"Oh nonsense! A little more wouldn't hurt!"

"Rob, this isn't a joke, this creature could be seriously powerful"

"Really, how can you be certain Alex?"

"Insects have an uncanny knack of reproducing quickly and pestering the heck out of people, if we add more to the one we already have it could become unruly and out of control. The world can't handle that, not with all the weird Protoss race that came down from another planet."

"The Protoss have been nothing but peaceful. Maybe this new race we're breeding could be just like them!"

"Whatever Rob, I'm hitting the jackpot, get some rest, okay?"

"Okay, okay I will good night."

Alexander went into his room. Rob waited at his computer for a minute then got a sly smirk on his face. He uploaded his online diary on the computer

_Rob Davis's log May 12 4005 at 3:21 A.M. Alexander was warning me about adding too many chemicals to the Specimen, but I beg to differ. The poor thing may not live too long without proper care of vitamins. Alexander is asleep, what he won't know can't hurt him…_

Rob had to figure out what made those chemicals. Alexander found them in the animal habitat research facility. Quickly scurrying around, Rob tried countless experiments for hours without sleep, and finally figured out the match. But what he didn't know was that it was the wrong combination, it was a chemical substance that can poof up any living substance, sort of like steroids, only faster results. Rob snuck into the specimen's room and fed him the chemicals. He watched it drink it up and then went to bed.

"Robert! Wake up! What have you done?" Screamed Alexander. Rob was awoken with a shock. "What is it Alex," he asked, "Where's Trisha?"

"In lots of trouble no thanks to you!"

"Alex, I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Well then get up and follow me!"

Rob and Alexander rushed through the hallways of the laboratory. Trisha was screaming "ROB! HELP ME!" Robert ran as fast as he could until he found Trisha, with a freakish looking giant grasshopper insect like thing. He stood about 9 feet tall and had pincers, putrid breathe, a nasty snot like ooze sticking from theroof of his mouth extendingto thefloor of his mouth. He wasgetting ready to slit Trisha's throat. Alexander took a detour to the arsenal. Robert was amazed with what he created, but it was about to kill his wife.

The creature just stood there, not making any sudden movement, only breathing deeply and exhaling its putrid breath. Alexander came in with the biggest gun the arsenal had. The Creature, though stupid looking had a very brilliant mind. He knew what was going to happen acting fast, it let go of Trisha and cut Alexander's head right off, in less than 2 seconds, Alexander never saw it coming, he stood beheaded, dead.

Robert filled up with fury. What kind of monster had he created? The Creature looked back on Trisha, and slit her throat. Robert ran away, not looking back, and The Creature pursued. Robert was stuck in the corner, trapped. Then he thought of a way of cooperating with the Creature. "Don't you remember me little fella? I…I…I fed you t…t…the stuff that p…p…poofed you up?" The Creature picked Rob up and took him into the Animal Habitat Research facility.

In the creature's own tongue he told Rob to gather more chemicals, and Rob understood him somehow. Eventually whole races of "Creatures" were bred. What Rob didn't know was what Alex told him, they reproduce quickly…


	2. The Zergs Awaken

_Rob Davis's log, May 22 4005. 9:43 A.M. I must get out of here. There are now _1,000 _of these creatures running about the lab. They seem to trust me, but I must warn the military. My plan is foolproof, I must slip out of here unnoticed, hop on my motorcycle and ride on out to Washington D.C., which may take a while because I live in Texas, and warn President Thomas Harrison, the chief commander of the Terran military…_

Rob's plan went as succeeded. Eventually he was in Washington D.C., but of course couldn't get into the White House. Countless hours went on and he stormed his way into the building, knocking soldiers out as he went. Avoiding Secret Service agents, he snuck into the Presidents office. "Excuse me sir do you have an appointment?" asked President Thomas Harrison. "No time! There has been an unleashment of a strange insect race that I call Zergs! They want to destroy earth! We must warn the Terran Milita…" "There he is! Get him!" said one of the agents, cutting off Rob. Rob was seized and imprisoned in a jail cell.

What Rob didn't know was one of the Presidents executive, Jacob Barron, was overhearing the conversation. Resting in the cell, Robert stared blankly at the wall. "We're all doomed" he said countlessly. "Mr. Davis you have a visitor." Said Jail keeper Bob. It was Jacob. "I believe you. My name is Jacob; this job I have with the president is simply a cover up for my real profession, which is a private investigator, and if I can get you out of here will you show me this race of "Fergs" or whatever?"

Robert couldn't believe his luck, "Sure how the hell do I get out?" "Easy, move that brick in the back, I added a secret switch in case something like this happened, it will open a secret passage out of here, do that tonight at 4:00 when the guards are asleep. See you around." With that he left. "What the hell was he talking about? In case this happened?" He asked himself

_Rob Davis's log, May 24 4005, 3:30 A.M. who is this Jacob guy, awfully strange. I got to respect him though; he's getting my ass out of this place. He told me to move this block at specifically 4:00, whenever the hell that is. Why 4:00? Jacob is strange. At least I'll be free; this war is going to be crazy._

At precisely 4:00 A.M, Rob maneuvered the switch and was free. He walked out a couple paces until Jacob seized him. "Come," Is all he said. Rob was now really confused. Jacob showed him a vast laboratory, which Rob envied. Jacob showed him a teleportation device where they teleported to Texas.

The whole state was devoured. The Zergs had stricken; it was the first devouring of the war. It was spread worldwide, and the Terran army was ready for war. Jacob and Rob were the only living human beings in Texas at the time as the Zergs went to Oklahoma. Rob and Jacob hid into a shelter area, and researched there. What would the Terran Army do?


	3. The Terran Army squad

Terran Headquarters. 7:45 A.M.

An athletic young man about the age of 26 sat on his bed, deep in thought. He had brown crew-cut hair and stood about 6'1 tall, his name Carson Edwards. He had joined the Terran army to serve for the U.S. He was skilled with his gun and is a general of a militia group. He put on his tank top with the ripped sleeves and camouflage pants. He got ready to go to a meeting. He trotted down the Terran Military Camp, greeting people as he walked by; Carson was very popular throughout the Terran Squad.

Carson walked into the meeting room, had a seat in his usual spot and took out his notes, as always, he showed up first. The next person to arrive was Terrence, A 28 year old black man with a cool smooth talking attitude. "Sup my man." He said walking on in. Next to show up was Thonio. Thonio was 37 and had a fierce attitude. He was the fiery one of the bunch. After Thonio took his usual spot, two brothers walked in, Skip and Rambo. They both had the same appearance; only Rambo was bigger and more serious than Skip. Skip was 29 and Rambo was 34, they were serving in the Terran Army because their father went down in the war of the Protoss, then the Protoss became friends.

The last one to walk into the meeting was the Army Captain, General Howard Davidson, Dave for short. He came in with a very serious look on his face. "Nobody panic, but its about time for another war. You see, a scientist named Rob Davis has accidentally…" He was cut-off by Carson, "That moron is going to cause this whole damn planet a problem! Have you seen what has happened to Texas?" Thonio took his turn to talk "Woah, woah, woah slow down there partner! Dave, tell us what happened."

"As I was saying…Rob Davis "accidentally" fed the specimen they discovered a chemical steroid injection, completely having the specimen grow, which made it reproduce quickly. Now, we must go to war and exterminate all of these freaks, he calls them Zergs, a resource told me."

"I heard that they pinched a 7 foot man in one pincer." Said Rambo

"He wasn't 7 foot you idiot he was 6'10!" Argued Skip

"Callin' me a liar?" questioned Rambo

"Fellas! Fellas! The last thing we need is fighting amongst each other! Now I suggest you all calm your ass's down and have a seat! We're going to have to focus here and get ready for war? Do you hear me? Golly! We don't need this crap!"

Rambo and Skip looked in shock at Carson. What was wrong with him? He seemed angrier than usual. Even Dave was surprised, atfter a long pause he spoke. "W...Well, um, men, get your armies together, we must prepare for this war. Carson, you have plenty of authority, call an entire Terran meeting, and tell them what needs to be told." Carson grinned. "With honor sir!" "Good. Meeting is hereby adjourned. DISSSMISSED!"

Everybody walked out talking, Skip walked out and stood by the door waiting for Carson. Carson eventually walked out and was seized by Skip. "That was some lame crap you pulled." He said. Carson looked at him, and then walked off. "Yeah, yeah, if you would take this more seriously then you'd understand."

"Don't you walk away from me!" Said Skip, with a sudden change of tone in his voice. It was now that Carson was a little afraid, for Skip was a towering 6'11 and he was only 6'1, but in an extreme act of courage, he punched Skip right in the face, knocking him down in an instant. Carson walked away, before Skip could get up. In the corner Terrence saw it all and shook his head, walking the other way.

Over the intercom a message came on, it was Dave's voice. "It's time for a Terran meeting. Report instantly to the Assembly now." The mob of people came in and every seat in the assembly room was filled, Skip was there too, though he had no hatred toward Carson. Carson may have been a lot smaller than Skip, but boy, he packs a punch. Skip learned that he should not mess with the Captains favorite general and finest solder.

"TERRAN SQUAD! HEAR ME!" Boomed Carson, highly projecting his loud voice. "THE ZERGS ARE ON A RAMPAGE! ZERGS ARE CREATURES THAT HAVE BEEN ACCIDENTALLY CONCOCTED IN A LAB IN TEXAS. THEY HAVE ALREADY DESTROYED 5 STATES! AND ARE MAKING THEIR WAY TOWARDS OTHER ONES. THE U.S. GOVERNMENT HAS LAUNCHED 1 MILLION AMERICANS RANDOMLY SELECTED FROM SOCIAL SECURITY NUMBERS TO A SAFE SPACESTATION WHERE THEY WILL BE SAFE FROM THE ZERGS. IT IS OUR GOAL, TO DESTROY AND DISMANTLE EVERY ZERG AND ZERG FACILITY. WE WILL TRAIN HARDER, HAVE A STRICTER DIET, AND WIN THIS WAR!!!" his loud voice echoed through the assembly room. Every Terran Soldier let out a war cry. After lots of preparation, the war had begun, the battleground, a desolated state with nothing left but Zergs, the state of Missouri.


End file.
